First Times and First of Many Beginnings
by Needles1
Summary: This one shot takes place during episode 67 right after Whis finds a timeline for Trunks and Mai and a few snips from the manga.


Disclaimer -I do not own Dragonball z or any of its characters. All belongs to Akira Toriyama.

A/N I've had this little one shot gem in queue and decided why not. It's finally finished and I hope you readers enjoy. There is a lemon and it is fluffy. Be warned :)

 **This one shot takes place during episode 67 right after Whis finds a timeline for Trunks and Mai and a few snips from the manga. It fills the gaps between Trunks and Mai's night before they take off to their new timeline.**

"Hey, Future!" Lord Beerus called out.

"Yes" Trunks responded

"I'll forgive you out of consideration for Whis. Take care" Beerus turned giving Trunks a slight smirk as he walked with Whis and vanished.

Trunks nodded with a smile towards the God and the angel as he saw them dissapear. He wondered if we would ever cross paths with them again in the new timeline that he would soon call his new home.

"This is amazing Trunks" Mai spoke looking at him as they stood by the edge of the balcony.

"We are getting a chance to live in peace where all our loved ones are still alive" she said smiling softly at him.

It was the first time he'd seen her smile since the aftermath of Black. He missed seeing her smile. It brought warmth to his heart.

"Yes, it's going to be a new beginning for the both of us." He said, smiling in return.

"Hey you two! There's plenty more food here to eat if your still hungry." Bulma said as she cleaned up the empty plates from the table in which Beerus and Whis had left.

"Thank you, Mother. It was a fantastic dinner, I really appreciate it but I've ate about enough that I can handle." He replied politely.

"Yes, thank you so much Bulma. It was lovely and delicious" Mai said with a bow.

"It was my pleasure. I've arranged a room for you two on the west wing of the building. There's clothes and toiletries in the restroom. The two of you need to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mother." Trunks blushed as the idea of sharing a room with Mai.

He had slept alongside her before, but not like this.

The rest of the Z gang sat at the table finishing what was left of the enormous feast Bulma prepared to celebrate their victory against Black.

"They look so cute together" Little Mai spoke in awe with both hands cupping her face, elbows on the table as she stared at her future self and Trunks standing against the rail talking to one another.

Little Trunks still finishing his dessert turned to her as she gave him a wink. His cheeks dusted with a shade of pink. He was crushing entirely too much on Mai. He hoped that someday he could be Mai's boyfriend in the future like his big brother.

Against the rail, the older two were staring out into night sky taking in the glorious view of this peaceful timeline.

"I think I should go on in and get cleaned and ready for bed. Will you be alright out here?" Trunks turned to face Mai.

Her face glowing as the night breeze blew a few strands in her face. She looked so beautiful. It was at that moment, Trunks felt a rush of excitement for the next chapter in his life, _their_ life.

"Of course. I'll follow you in a moment. I'd like to help Bulma clean up. Your father and Goku sure know how to feast. I've never seen anyone consume that much food" she laughed as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Go on, I'll be up soon" she said.

Trunks smiled and nodded as he made his way to the table to say goodnight to the rest of the gang.

Mai entered the kitchen with dirty dishes in her hand walking towards the sink where Bulma and Chichi were washing and drying the plates chatting.

"Oh hi there dear, I didn't hear you come in. Let me take those from you." Bulma said walking to Mai and grabbing the dishes from Mai's hands placing them into the sink.

"What are you doing here hun? You should be outside relaxing. We can take care of these" Chichi said placing the dry plates in the cabinet.

"I thought I could help. It was such a nice dinner, I felt awful for not contributing." Mai said shyly standing near the kitchen Island.

"Nonsense! You're our guest of the night. And plus, I think it would be nice for you and Trunks to have some alone time. You two deserve it." Bulma said as she started rinsing the plates.

"Bulma's right. You deserve to relax in peace with your boyfriend. After all this chaos that transpired within these last few days here, it's what you need. Take a long hot bath, watch a movie before bed, go for a nightly walk or something. The night is still young". Chichi said as she wiped her hands with the drying cloth. She was exhausted after helping Bulma prepare the large dinner for the warriors.

"Oh, erm, Trunks isn't my boyfriend" Mai said running her hand through her raven hair. Her face slightly pink.

Bulma and Chichi looked at each other smiling not believing what Mai was saying. They knew perfectly well how saiyans worked.

Although, the two older women didn't say anything, they preferred Mai to find out for herself how dedicated saiyan men were to their mates.

Bulma and Chichi knew better than anyone how it worked. The two had seen how Trunks looked at Mai. With admiration, desire and most of all, love. It was the same way their own husbands looked at them.

It was clear as day Trunks was in love with Mai and the two older women could sense it.

It was only a matter of time until Mai would see it and accept it for herself.

"Right. Well we have everything taken care of here dear. Go on and get bathed and cleaned up. We still need to drag these saiyan men from the table" Bulma giggled walking towards Mai giving her a hug.

"I'm so glad Trunks will have you by his side as you two start this next chapter" she said giving Mai a tighter squeeze.

She loved her and understood why Trunks would feel so strongly towards her. He'd chosen a strong willed woman as a mate and Bulma was thrilled at the idea of them starting a family in the future.

"Thank you Bulma. I've missed you. I know your not the same Bulma I knew, but I never had a chance to thank her. She saved my life in many ways." Mai said in return, her voice breaking, giving Bulma an even tighter squeeze as she fought back tears. It wasn't the same Bulma from the future but it was still Bulma nonetheless.

Mai exited the kitchen and walked towards the room on the far end west wing of the building. It was quite a walk from the kitchen.

She wondered if Bulma had planned for this to be as far away from the other bedrooms. _Knowing Bulma, she probably did._

As she reached the door, Mai stood facing it deciding if she should enter or knock. She felt a rush of nervousness stream through her body.

Tonight would be the first night in so long that she would get a peaceful night of sleep. The thought terrified her. Not that it wouldn't be nice to sleep, but of all the nights she slept near Trunks, it was always on alert. The two could never enjoy a peaceful slumber. It wasn't possible while Black lingered.

She shook off her nerves and reached for the knob and turned it.

As she opened the door, she saw a large but cozy room. The walk-in bathroom to her left of the wall, she could hear Trunks still showering. To the right of her was a large bed with white bedded sheets and many pillows that face a wall of windows that showed the night sky and two French doors that lead out the balcony. It was simple but it was perfect for one nights rest.

Mai made a walk through the room and stood facing one of the window, staring out to a beautiful view of the city lights.

She couldn't remember the last time she saw the city like this. It was comforting and she relaxed a little more as she thought of how their new future timeline would look more like this. She was brought out of thought as Trunks exited the bathroom.

"Okay, all cleaned up. Your next stinky." He said playfully with a grin. He stood against the door frame in his grey sweats and white t-shirt, feet bare.

Mai turned around leaning against the window to face him. Her arms crossed around her chest.

"Stinky, huh? I guess I should do something about that then." She grinned, returning the playful banter only this time she turned it up a notch and unbuttoned her coat in front of him. Not showing much since she was still clothed under but just enough to make his cheeks turn a shade. And it worked.

She wasn't sure where this bravery of flirtation came from. It just came out naturally and the thrill of it excited her. She made her way passed Trunks into the bathroom as he moved out of the way for her and closed the door.

As Mai entered she locked the door and disrobed herself walking towards the shower to turn it on the hottest setting.

Bulma and Chichi were right. She deserved a long hot bath. She decided she would shower first then fill the tub on soak.

Trunks heard the door to the restroom lock. He smiled to himself thinking she would be a while. He remembered to the times when they had chances to bathe, Mai would take all the time she could to clean up. And tonight, she would take longer than most times now that there wasn't danger lingering. She deserved it.

Trunks laid on his back on the bed, his arms behind his head, legs hanging off the edge, he stared at the ceiling, his mind wondering in all directions.

He was excited and afraid at the same time. Excited that he would be living in a time of peace with Mai and afraid of the possibilities of running into his other counterparts. He would have to be as far away as possible to prevent that from happening.

He lay there for what felt like eternity before his eyes slowly closed shut.

Mai soaked in the tub until their were no bubbles left. She had laid in the tub for almost half an hour enjoying the hot water on her sore muscles. Once the bubbles were gone and the water turned cold, it was time for her to get out.

She rose and grabbed the nearest towel by the tub and wrapped it around her slender body.

She walked into an empty closet to see a dresser against the wall that had clothes inside for Mai. She figured it was for her since Bulma had left a note on the top dresser noting that the top two drawers were for Mai and the last two for Trunks.

Mai opened the first drawer to find underwear and bras. She felt flushed to see the type of undergarments Bulma had chosen. _Oh Kami._

Mai decided to put on a pink lace bra with matching panties. It was the only ones she could find that were simple and comfortable for her.

She opened the second drawer to find clothing for the next morning and under was... _oh Kami_.

She raised the silk pink nightgown by the straps above and dropped it.

She stepped back shaking her head bringing her hands to cheeks. _No way._ She turned away from the dresser, leaning against it and falling to the floor.

She was embarrassed. She'd never worn something so...so intimate. Hell, she'd never even shown skin. She'd always been used to sleeping fully clothed.

She raised her head to lean against the drawer looking up at the ceiling. She prayed that Trunks would be asleep and that she could sneak right into bed without him seeing her. _Get a grip of yourself._ She thought. She was no coward.

Mai arose once more, grabbed the night gown and slipped it on. When she stepped out of the closet to face herself in the mirror, she was stunned.

She looked so different in silk. The gown had fit her body in all the right places.

It was snug against her chest and waist and loosened at her mid thigh. The pastel of pink made her skin glow almost as if she was completely nude. She actually liked the way she looked in it. But it was still too much for her to show Trunks. She was far too embarrassed to let him see her like this. Especially since they were friends. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

Mai went back inside the closet to look around and rummage through the drawers if there was anything else and surely there wasn't. It was as if Bulma had planned this.

Luckily, behind the closet door she found two thick white fluffy robes. _Thank Kami_. She grabbed one of the robes and put it on. Much better.

With her newfound confidence she walked towards the bathroom door to exit and found Trunks on the bed falling asleep.

When he heard the door open, his eyes instinctively opened. A natural habit he had inherited from lack of sleep as he could never fall into a deep slumber with danger lingering.

He raised his elbows on the bed, bringing himself back to reality and where he was.

On the bed, in a room, with Mai.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she said softly as she stood in front of the restroom door.

"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry. Nice robe by the way. You've upgraded from your coat." he grinned wanting to laugh but held back.

She looked silly and adorable at the same time with her tiny body wrapped in a fluffy robe that made her look like a marshmallow.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I forgot how comedic you could be. Your mother left me with limited options for bed" she said sarcastically. She could feel her heart beating at a faster pace. If only he knew what was underneath the fluffy robe.

"Ah I see. Well since your cleaned up, would you like to step outside with me on the balcony? It's still a little early for bed. I figured we could catch up on and talk about what our plans should be before we take off tomorrow" he said sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Mai could see the exhaustion in his face. She could tell he had been thinking a lot while she bathed.

It pulled her heart strings that he had been under this stress even after his victory. All she wanted was to have a nice peaceful and fun night with him.

Mai gave him a playful grin and ran towards the bed and jumped on it.

"Mai what are you doing?" He looked at her as she bounced on the bed.

"Trunks, relax" she said as she gave one more jump before letting her body plump down on the bed.

She sat on her knews looking at him.

"When was the last time we were on a comfortable bed?" She asked.

"I guess your right. It has been a while hasn't it?" He smiled softly.

He loved the way she was being at this moment. He hadn't seen this side of Mai in so long.

She was always so serious and seeing her laid back felt right. He hoped he would see more to this side of her in years to come. No, he would make sure he would make her happy to see this side of her always.

"Okay, come on." She reached out to his hand as she raised up from off the bed, tugging him off the bed and towards the balcony.

They stood on the balcony for almost an hour. Talking and reminiscing of all their loved ones. Both leaning over the rail of the balcony looking out towards the city lights and night sky.

They agreed that when they would arrive to the new timeline they would move as far away from West city incognito and live one day at a time. They would have all the time in the world to figure out the rest their plans. Their main concern was to be as far away as possible.

"You know, even though we don't have our timeline anymore, it's nice to know mother and my other counterpart will be living in peace and that she will always be safe." Trunks admitted with a warm smile.

"Yes, it's a relief that everyone we love will be alive and well. I can't tell you how nice it was to see your mother again after everything that happened when you returned with your father and Goku." She respondes looking over the rail towards the lawn.

"It's too bad you couldn't see the look on Goku's face when I gave you the senzu bean. He was mortified. Father was surprised as I was that he had never kissed his wife" he laughed at the memory.

"It's too bad I wasn't conscience for that kiss either" she chuckled and immediately choked at her words.

She couldn't believe what she just blurted out.

Her face burned a beet red. There was nothing but silence after that and Mai had soon regretted what she had said.

Trunks looked at her intensely. _Did she just say what I think she said_? Her face flushed with embarrassment gave him his answer. This must mean she feels something towards him, he thought.

He looked right into her eyes, his heart beating fast, his eyes beaming into hers as he moved closer to her. He had to make his move. This was his chance.

"Trunks, w-what are you doing?" She said nervously.

"I'm going to kiss you, now" he simply replied getting closer to her.

Once he reached her, he brought his large hands to cup her face, tilting her head up towards him as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Mai couldn't believe what was happening. Her heart was pounding fast, she could hear it in her ears.

Trunks was actually kissing her. At that moment, she let her emotions take over and let her mouth and body speak the words she had always wanted but couldn't.

She brought her hands to his as she opened her mouth to let him in as he eagerly did.

He pushed his tongue through against hers as they kissed passionately under the stars.

They remained kissing for a moment until Mai pulled back, breathing heavily. Her lips plump, her face flushed.

She looked into Trunks' eyes with desire. She felt the heat rush to her core. She wanted more, she needed more. She grabbed his hand and walked him back inside to the bedroom.

When they reached the bed, she gestured him to sit on the edge of the bed and he obeyed.

She stood in front of him, her hands reaching for the belt around the robe and loosened it to reveal what she had been hiding the entire night, letting the robe fall to her feet.

Trunks looked at her body with wide eyes. _So this is what she had been wearing underneath._

She looked incredible. Her curves did the gown justice. Her face was flawless, her lips plumped and pink from their passionate kissing, her long raven hair cascading over her shoulders and under her perk breasts. She was perfect.

He gazed at her in awe and felt his blood rush to his groin. He wanted to take her and love her tenderly.

Mai stepped forward placing one hand on his shoulder, the other cupping his cheek as he raised his hands to her slender waist.

"Trunks" she whispered stroking his cheek.

"I-I truly and deeply love you." She said looking into his eyes, giving him the sweetest smile.

He felt his heart full. He could no longer contain his emotions. Here she was in front of him, professing her love to him. The same feelings he had always felt for her and was always afraid to say out loud. He needed to show her how much she truly meant to him and that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

He squeezed her waist and brought her to his lap kissing her passionately once more and planting more kisses along her jawline down to her neck making his way around her upper body.

He kissed her collarbone, "You are so beautiful" he kissed her neck. She moaned in response.

"The only person who has my heart, is you" he kissed her jaw making his way up.

"And I love you, so much." He said looking into her eyes with a final kiss to her lips.

She moaned into his mouth as she ground her core against his member through his sweats.

Trunks flipped her over onto the plush white pillows laying her head gently on them, climbing on top of her. His arms on each side of her looking down at her twinkling eyes.

"Mai, are you sure?" He asked in a whisper.

She knew what he was asking and there was no question about it that she didn't want this. She brought her hand to his cheek and nodded.

He rose up from her, grabbing his shirt and pulling it off tossing it to the side of the bed with his sweats and boxers next.

A jolt of heat rushed down to Mai's center core. She surely thought he wouldn't fit, but there was no turning back and even there was she wouldn't.

Trunks placed his hands on the hem of her night gown and raised it slowly above her hips, leaning down kissing her hips and thighs gently before he ripped her pink panties and dove in.

Mai screamed in pleasure the moment she felt his tongue inside her. She grabbed a hand full of his hair and arched back moaning his name in pleasure.

He could hear her from above which added more fuel to the fire. He could hear those melodic noises for the rest of his life.

Once Trunks heard her cries as she was coming close, he rose up and gently took her night gown off along with her bra and took in the beautiful sight of her creamy, curvaceous body.

He positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed himself inside.

Mai inhaled deeply at his intrusion, feeling a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Trunks slowly rocked his hips against her until she moaned more in pleasure and took that as his que to go at a faster rate.

Once she started moaning louder and whispering his name, he picked up the pace even more, never taking his eyes off hers.

"Trunks, more. I want to feel all of you" she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Trunks complied thrusting deeper inside her. His breathing getting heavier and heavier, he was almost there.

"Yes! Right there. Oh Kami Trunks, Im going to-" she screamed before she could even finish her sentence.

Her walls clenched around him, it took Trunks a couple more thrusts until he groaned out loud into her neck, allowing himself to spill his seed inside of her.

Both breathing heavily against each other coming down from their euphoric high. The intensity of their love making was an experience like no other.

Trunks slowly pulled out and laid to her side pulling her in from behind. He could feel her heartbeat slowing down against his chest. He placed his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I love you so much Mai. Sweet dreams my love" he whispered giving her a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmm...I love you, too" she spoke softly before drifting off.

The two laid in each other's arms in a deep slumber. The first time in so long that each had a good nights rest.

The next morning, they had awoken in each other's arms, made love once more and showered together before joining the Z gang for another enormous feast.

After their meal, they said their emotional thank you and goodbyes to each member.

"Good luck and I hope you find happiness in the future" Bulma said handing Trunks the box of necessities.

"Yes, thank you very much mother." Trunks replied bowing graciously.

"The future me might end up with grandchildren first" Bulma winked, giving Trunks and Mai a wide grin.

Both Trunks and Mai blushed with redness in their faces. Both thinking that she may be right after last nights event.

"M-mother!" Trunks choked out in embarrassment.

"Give my regards to the future me" Bulma said giving her future son one last hug then turning to Mai with the same gesture.

"Come visit again big bro!" Little Trunks called out.

"I will, I promise!" Trunks leaned down to give his little brother a hug.

"Future me! Make sure Trunks makes you happy!" Little Mai shouted out to her bigger self.

"Don't worry, he will" Mai smiled wide towards her little self waving at her.

Last but not least, Vegeta had said his goodbye to his son in his own Vegeta way. It was an emotional moment for father and son. An immense amount of respect between the two was shared.

The two loaded up on the time machine and waved off to the crowd as the prepared for lift off.

On the way up, Piccolo and Gohan followed.

Trunks filled with joyous tears, nodded taking in the last sight of his best friend.

"Let's go to the future" Mai said softly as she put a hand on his shoulder comforting Trunks.

"Yes, lets go" He said wiping away the last of his tears.

The time machine quickly sped like a bullet higher in the sky until it was no longer visible.

It would be a first of many new beginnings for Trunks and Mai. A life of happiness and eternal love.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you readers enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
